


and the world came crashing down

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Elves, Elvish, Magic, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Character Death, Minor Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Minor Violence, More tags later, Murder, Other, mentions of burning, uh, Íþróttaálfurinn & Sportacus (LazyTown) Are Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What are we going to do?" Robbie asked.For the first time, Sportacus looked defeated. "I have no idea." He let out a shaky sob, "She won."A little fanfiction featuring my OC's Vittoria and Lucy Rotth. Have fun!





	and the world came crashing down

Robbie collapsed onto his couch, thoroughly exhausted both mentally and physically.

After another defeat at the hands of that jumping, blue idiot, he was at his wits end. What more could he do? He’d tried everything; sugar, mind-washing, even convincing the whole town to turn against the elf, but Sportacus stayed, stubborn and persistent.

He reached his arms up towards the ceiling for a stretch and his joints popped. He was getting older, Robbie could feel that, and soon enough he’d be too old to chase Sportacus around. At one point, Robbie thought he could keep this charade up forever. But it was only getting harder day-by-day, and how long until his body finally gave out on him? How long until he finally hit the breaking point?

 _“You’d have more energy if you ate more sportsacandy, Robbie.”_ Sportacus’ patronizing voice chastised in Robbie’s head. He groaned and shoved his head under a fluffy pillow, hoping to drown it out. Out of everything he wanted to hear right now, that annoying _imbecile_ was nowhere on the list.

Time passed as Robbie continued to sulk. At some point, he’d gotten up to get a glass of juice, but immediately recoiled when he realized it expired a month ago. Oh well. He’d just go without a drink until he felt the urge to get up and buy some, which probably wouldn’t be today; maybe next week. Instead, he settled for a tall, piping hot piece of cake fresh from the machine.

He drifted asleep about halfway through.

It was probably one of the best pity-party naps he’d had in a long, long time until the phone rang.

Robbie muttered a curse and snatched the phone off the receiver. “What is it?” He hissed, and a jubilant, familiar voice cooed back; “Robbie, sugarplum, how wonderful to hear from you!” Robbie paled. It was _him._

“What do you want, Glanni?” Robbie said, Glanni laughed. “Can’t I just call my favorite little brother and check in on him?” Robbie rolled his eyes. “No. No you can’t. So, what do you want?” The phone was silent for a minute. Then, Glanni said, “A little birdie told me you’re having trouble getting rid of your little elf problem. Is that true?”

Robbie shifted uncomfortably and looked around. How did he know? “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

Glanni snickered. “Well, dear, you know I have a little issue myself. You remember Ibro, don’t you?” Robbie rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Yes, your big, yellow enemy and part-time lover. I remember. What about him?”

“Well,” Glanni said, “These new family just moved into Mayhem town. The Rotths, I think they’re named. At first I wanted to scare’em a little, y’know? Let them know who's boss. But after talking with them, turns out they have a little grudge against elves themselves.”

Glanni paused to take a drink. “At first I wanted to keep them to myself. But, after mama start complaining about how MayhemTown just wasn’t what she was looking for, I thought about sending them your way. Isn’t that nice of me?”

Robbie hummed on the other end thoughtfully. “Alright, how does that help me?”

Glanni laughed. Robbie could practically see his brother’s face as he did. “Oh, do I have to explain everything to you? Get a pencil and something to write on, let Glanni teach you everything you’ll ever need to know about elves.”

And so Robbie did. With a pencil in one hand and a notepad in his lap, he said; “Alright, I’m listening…”

~

It was a beautiful day in LazyTown. The birds were singing and a breeze rolled through the park where the kids played soccer and Sportacus stood off to the side, being the referee and cheerleader for both teams at the same time. Everything seemed perfect.

But Sportacus knew something was wrong.

He couldn’t put his finger on it. There was something in the air, like a sixth sense of some sort, telling him to be cautious, vigilant, stay on guard no matter what happened—

_“Sportacus, look out!”_

He looked up and came face-to-face with a flying soccer ball. It bounced off his head and sent him stumbling backwards, landing flat on his back. The kids yelled and scrambled to help him up. “Trixie!” Pixel yelled as he yanked at Sportacus’ arm, “Why would you kick the ball that hard?!” Trixie snapped back “I don’t know! Why didn’t _you_ catch it?”, Pixel scoffed. “Because that’s not how you play soccer!”

Trixie and Pixel wouldn’t stop bickering until Sportacus was back on his feet. He managed to get them to calm down after reminding them it was no one’s fault, and that he should’ve been paying more attention in the first place. “I just had a bad feeling is all,” was his excuse.

“What kind of ‘bad feeling’?” Asked the ever-so curious Stephanie, who cocked an eyebrow at him in suspicion, “Did Robbie try to give you sugar again?” Sportacus laughed. “No, no, nothing like that. It’s nothing, I promise.”

Five pair of disbelieving eyes stared up at him. He started to fidget under their gaze. Sportacus looked up at the sky instead and whistled. “Wow, it’s gotten so late! I think it’s time for everyone to head home and get some rest, huh?”

The kids were barely able to get out a word of protest before Sportacus escorted them all back to their homes, and then headed back to his airship. That feeling still lingered in the air, filling up his chest until it was hard to breath.

He gulped. He was sure it was nothing.

~

“Okay, thank you Glanni—Okay, bye!”

Robbie slammed down his pencil and laid back on the couch. His hand was aching from how much he’d written. Who knew there was so little he knew about elves, especially their relationship with humans? You’d think since he spent so much time around one, he’d know better.

But what was important is that he knew now, and he had people on their way that could set his plan into full action. Robbie was so excited he could almost jump for joy!

But he wouldn’t. That would waste too much energy.

He settled for finishing off that slice of cake he’d made for himself. Robbie lifted the cake into the air and cheered, “A toast to my new friends, the Rotth family!” It was only a few bites later when Robbie fell right back asleep, curled up on the couch, catching the most Z’s he had in a long, long time.


End file.
